1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to concrete finishing trowels and, more particularly, to a steering system for finishing trowels that support an operator during use, i.e. riding trowels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of machines are available for smoothing or otherwise finishing wet concrete. These machines range from simple hand trowels, to walk-behind trowels, to self-propelled riding trowels. Regardless of the mode of operation of such trowels, the powered trowels generally include one to three rotors that rotate relative to the concrete surface. Riding finishing trowels can finish large sections of concrete more rapidly and efficiently than manually pushed or guided hand-held or walk behind finishing trowels. The present invention is directed to riding finishing trowels.
More particularly, the invention relates to a concrete finishing trowel, such as a riding trowel, having rotor assemblies that can be tilted for a steering operation. Riding concrete finishing trowels of this type typically include a frame having a cage that generally encloses two, and sometimes three or more, rotor assemblies. Each rotor assembly includes a driven shaft and a plurality of trowel blades mounted on and extending radially outwardly from the bottom end of the driven shaft. The driven shafts of the rotor assemblies are driven by one or more engines mounted on the frame and typically linked to the driven shafts by gearboxes of the respective rotor assemblies.
The weight of the finishing trowel, including the operator, is transmitted frictionally to the concrete surface by the rotating blades, thereby smoothing the concrete surface. The pitch of individual blades can altered relative to the driven shafts via operation of a lever and/or linkage system during use of the machine. Such a construction allows the operator to adjust blade pitch during operation of the power trowel. As commonly understood, blade pitch adjustment alters the pressure applied to the surface being finished by the machine. This blade pitch adjustment permits the finishing characteristics of the machine to be adjusted. For instance, in an ideal finishing operation, the operator first performs an initial “floating” operation in which the blades are operated at low speeds (on the order of about 30 rpm) but at high torque. Then, the concrete is allowed to cure for another 15 minutes to one-half hour, and the machine is operated at progressively increasing speeds and progressively increasing blade pitches up to the performance of a finishing or “burning” operation at the highest possible speed—preferably above about 150 rpm and up to about 200 rpm.
The rotor assemblies of riding trowels also can be tilted relative to the vertical for steering purposes. By tilting the rotor assemblies, the operator can utilize the frictional forces imposed on the blades by the concrete surface to propel the vehicle. Generally, the vehicle will travel in a direction perpendicular to the direction of tilt of the driven shaft. Specifically, tilting the rotor assembly from side-to-side and fore-and-aft steers the vehicle in the forward/reverse and the left/right directions, respectively. It is also commonly understood that, in the case of a riding trowel having two rotor assemblies, the driven shafts of both rotor assemblies should be tiltable side-to-side for forward/reverse steering control, whereas only the driven shaft of one of the rotor assemblies needs to be tilted fore and aft for left/right steering control.
Many steering assemblies are mechanically operated. These assemblies typically include two steering control handles mounted adjacent the operator's seat and accessible by the operator's left and right hands, respectively. Each lever is coupled, via a mechanical linkage assembly, to a pivotable gearbox of an associated rotor assembly. The operator steers the vehicle by tilting the levers fore-and-aft and side-to-side to tilt the gearboxes side-to-side and fore-and-aft, respectively. Steering assemblies of this type are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,484 to Holz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,220 to Allen et al.
Mechanically operated steering control assemblies of the type disclosed in the Holz and Allen et al. patents are somewhat difficult to operate because they require the imposition of a significant physical force by the operator both to move the handles to a particular position and to retain them in that position. The typical steering control handle requires 20-40 pounds of force to operate in either its fore-and-aft direction or its side-to-side direction. Most operators experience fatigue when exerting these forces, particularly when one considers that the operator must exert these forces continuously or nearly continuously for several hours at a time with little or no rest. Operator fatigue is particularly problematic with respect to side-to-side motions, which, due to the ergonomics of the machines, are considerably more difficult for operators to impose than fore-and-aft motions.
Proposals have been made to replace the traditional mechanically operated steering control assemblies of a concrete finishing machine with power-actuated assemblies. For instance, Whiteman Industries, Inc., of Carson, Calif. has introduced a hydraulically steered riding trowel under its tradename “HTS-Series.” This machine is hydrostatically driven via hydrostatic pumps which are powered by the machine's engine and which supply pressurized hydraulic fluid both to hydraulic motors of the rotor assemblies, and to hydraulic steering cylinders which tilt the driven shafts of the rotor assemblies. The steering assemblies are controlled by joysticks mounted on the operator's platform adjacent the operator's seat. These joysticks are easier to operate than traditional mechanical levers. The operator therefore does not experience the fatigue experienced by operators of traditional, mechanically steered machines.
A hydrostatically steered concrete finishing trowel, though superior in some respects to a mechanically steered machine, exhibits its own drawbacks and disadvantages. For instance, the hydrostatic pump, hydraulic motor, steering cylinders, and associated hydraulic devices render the machine very heavy. Accordingly, even with the blades set at their minimum pitch so as to distribute the machine's weight over a maximum area, the operator must let the concrete set longer than otherwise would be necessary before he or she can perform the initial, so-called “floating” finishing operation. This delay hinders a finishing operation because it leaves the operator with less time to finish the concrete. In addition, the complex hydraulic system required by hydrostatically steered machines is prone to leaks. Oil spills on fresh concrete are, of course, undesirable. Finally, hydrostatically steered machines are considerably more expensive than manually-steered machines due to the relatively large and expensive hydraulic motors, valves, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ride-on concrete finishing trowel steering system that does not unnecessarily increase the weight of the machine and yet requires less steering effort than previously-known manually steered machines. It is further desired to provide a ride-on trowel steering system that can be implemented into a number of machine configurations as well as one that is relatively simple to operate, inexpensive to produce, and simple to maintain.